1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a sealing structure in which a pair of substrates are bonded with the use of glass and a method for manufacturing the sealing structure. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a device including a functional element with low heat resistance and a method for manufacturing the device. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a light-emitting device, and a display device, or a method for manufacturing these devices. For example, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device using an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL) phenomenon, and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of light-emitting devices and display devices has been actively promoted, and improvements in reliability and yield, a reduction in device size, a reduction in area except a light-emitting region (display region) (so-called a slim border), and the like have been demanded.
Thus, a sealing structure that allows a device to have a slim bezel, that is, the area for a sealed component (a light-emitting element or the like in the case of a light-emitting device) to be large has been demanded.
In particular, in a sealed component, an element whose properties such as reliability rapidly deteriorates by exposure to the air containing moisture or oxygen, such as a light-emitting element using organic EL phenomenon (also referred to as an organic EL element), is preferably provided inside a sealing structure with high hermeticity.
For example, a technique for forming a sealing structure having high hermeticity in which a pair of substrates is bonded to each other with a glass frit has been known.
For example, a glass package sealed by attaching a first glass plate to a second glass plate with a glass frit, which can be applied to seal an organic EL element, is disclosed in Patent Document 1.